fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haremashita Ginga
Brown (Ginga) Orange (Cure Solar)|eye color = Green (Ginga) Orange (Cure Solar)|family = Haremashita Yozora (mother) Haremashita Makoto (father) Haremashita Yozora (older sister)|home = No Magic World|appearance = SMTPC01|voice = Nishimura Chinami|cure = Cure Solar|element = Sun Fire|weapon = Solar Sceptre|loyal = Magic World|tcolor = Orange}} is the lead cure of ''Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure''. She is a kind but shy girl who always spends her studying. She loves writing fantasy stories with even writing a story about her time in the Magic World when she leaves and picks up magic really quickly in the Magic World. Her cure alter ego is the legendary witch , the magical shimmering sun whose theme colour is orange. History Main Article: Haremashita Ginga/History Meeting Nebula As Ginga was walking home from school, a big explosion happened in the park which caught the attention of Ginga. Everyone ran away from the explosion as Ginga ran towards, she saw a figure emerge from the cloud of dust. When Ginga realized that the figure was a girl who was severely injured, Ginga treated the wounds. After that, the girl introduced herself as Nebula. Personality She is a kind but shy girl who always spends her studying. She loves writing fantasy stories with even writing a story about her time in the Magic World when she leaves and picks up magic really quickly in the Magic World. Ginga has also shown skills in medicine as she treated Nebula's wounds in Episode 1. Ginga also has a fear of heights as shown in Episode 1, this was due to falling off a swing when she was younger Appearance Ginga As Ginga, she has long brown hair and green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light orange long-sleeve top, a black skirt, white tights and orange flats Cure Solar Her eyes and hair turn orange and her hair ties itself into a high ponytail. She also grows taller. Her uniform consists of an orange top, a three layer ruffle-like skirt and orange boots with gold anklets. On her top, she has a red bow with the Linkle Stone Diamond in the centre. She also wears pastel orange gloves with gold bracelets. She also has an orange witch hat accessory in her hair with a yellow streak and orange diamond and a red bow holding her hair up.. Ruby Style Her eyes and hair turn orange and her hair ties itself into twintails tied up by 4 hair bobbles. She also grows taller. Her uniform consists of a red short sleeve top with red and pink pearls lining the neck. She has a white fabric and a dark red skirt with a pink butterfly-shaped bow, 2 pieces of black translucent fabric overlapping each other and a piece of red translucent fabric lining the back. She also has a piece of red fabric lining below her knee with a pale red butterfly. She also has a red witch hat accessory in her hair with a yellow streak and a pastel orange diamond. Her shoes are red. Sapphire Style Topaz Style Cure Solar is Ginga's alter ego. She controls the power of and is represented by the sun and transforms with the phrase: "''Solar・Lunar・Jewelryle''" with Nebula. In this form, she can perform Diamond Miracle along with Cure Lunar or Diamond Destiny with the group Ruby Style is the form Ginga obtains in Episode 6. In this form, she can perform Ruby Rage along with Cure Lunar ''or Ruby Fury with the group Sapphire Style is the form Ginga obtains in Episode 10. In this form, she can perform Sapphire Trial along with ''Cure Lunar ''or Sapphire Storm with the group Topaz Style is the form Ginga obtains in Episode 14. In this form, she can perform Topaz Espoir along with ''Cure Lunar ''or Topaz Dream with the group Attacks Individual Cure Solar can perform many individual attacks without Cure Lunar * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform in her Dia Style. To perform it, she needs her Solar Sceptre and the Linkle Stone Diamond * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform in her Ruby Style. To perform it, she needs her Solar Sceptre and the Linkle Stone Ruby * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can use in her Sapphire Style. To perform it, she needs her Solar Sceptre and the Linkle Stone Sapphire * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can use in her Topaz Style. To perform it, she needs her Solar Sceptre and the Linkle Stone Topaz * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform with the Linkle Stone Amethyst * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform with the Linkle Stone Sunstone * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform with the Linkle Stone Moonstone * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform with the Linkle Stone Blue Jade * is the individual attack that Cure Solar can perform with the Linkle Stone Opal Dual/Group Cure Solar can perform many attacks with Cure Lunar or the full team Dual * is the dual attack that she and Cure Lunar performs while in their Dia Style * is the dual attack that she and Cure Lunar performs while in their Ruby Style * is the dual attack that she and Cure Lunar performs while in their Sapphire Style * is the dual attack that she and Cure Lunar performs while in their Topaz Style Group * is the group attack that she, Cure Lunar, Cure Starburst, Cure Quasar and Cure Pulsar perform in their Dia Style * is the group attack that she, Cure Lunar, Cure Starburst, Cure Quasar and Cure Pulsar perform in their Ruby Style * is the group attack that she, Cure Lunar, Cure Starburst, Cure Quasar and Cure Pulsar perform in their Sapphire Style * is the group attack that she, Cure Lunar, Cure Starburst, Cure Quasar and Cure Pulsar perform in their Topaz Style Songs Ginga's voice actress, '''Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several charcter songs for the character she plays Singles * [[SUN DREAM|'SUN DREAM']] Etymology translates into Sunny, which refers to Ginga's power of the sun translates into Galaxy Therefore, her name may mean "Sunny Galaxy" ''Cure Solar ''means of, relating to, or determined by the sun Trivia * She is the only Mahou Tsukai cure to have her eye and hair colour change drastically (hair: from brown to orange; eye: from green to orange) * Cure Solar's different form styles are themed of different themes: ** Her Ruby Style is themed of a Painted Lady Butterfly ** Her Sapphire Style is themed of a Water Fairy ** Her Topaz Style is themed of a Honey and Lemon Cake * In her Ruby Style, she does not wear any bracelets or anklets ** According to Hickman, this is due to her seriousness in this form * Ginga's birthday falls on the 5th of May, making her a Taurus ** Coincidently, the 5th of May is the beginning of Summer in Japan which refers to her power over the Sun Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Orange Cures Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Hickmanmleadcures